


Stale cupcakes

by Diredre



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Yuki is sad that a cafe he likes is closing down. But it's okay because Mafuyu would never leave him.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 37





	Stale cupcakes

“This cafe’s closing now.” Yuki sighs. “We used to meet here all the time,”

“It’s sad. I liked their cupcakes.” Mafuyu buries his face into his scarf a little.

“They were your favorite kind, do you think they would mind if I took one?” Yuki pressed his face to the window and peered in. Some pastries could still be seen sitting on display. “We used to sit at that table there. That one,” Yuki used one hand to point through the glass while the other beconded Mafuyu closer to him. 

“Now It’s covered all in dust.” Mafuyu comments. 

‘Wah, I’m so sad…” Yuki stops peering into the glass and turns around to face Mafuyu with a pout. “I won’t ever forget the times we had there, Fuyu. There’s nothing I could really do to forget anyway.”

“Let’s go home now. You need to do homework for english.” Mafuyu latches onto Yuki’s arm as he tries to pull him away from the cafe building. 

“Nooo…” Yuki, pulls his arm along with Mafuyu in the opposite direction, as he is considerably stronger than Mafuyu. "I don’t feel...I’m not in the mood to do my homework. I feel like i've just lost something really important to me..”

“Well...” Mafuyu stops tugging, but hugs Yuki’s arm a little tighter. “I’m really important right...?”

“Mafuyu! Of course! You’re way more important than anything in this world..!”

“Then I think it’s not that bad. Because I still have you and you still have me. We could find another place to go together. As long as it’s us.”

“Yeah..that's a real good way of lookin at it, Fuyu.”

“Okay, Snow.”

“Whaa? My name’s not Snow, Fuyu.”

“And my name isn’t Fuyu, Snow.”

“Haha. You’re so silly.” Yuki ruffles Mafuyu’s hair as he giggles.

\--

“Oh, Tama, I’ve missed you so much while I was at school,” Mafuyu quickly gets on his knees to greet his small dog. Mafuyu lifted him up and gave him several forehead kisses as Kedama wagged his tail and squirmed around in his arms happily. “I missed you so much, baby,” Mafuyu sets his dog down and Kedama begins to run to Yuki and paw at his ankles. 

“You don’t give me kisses like that..” Yuki bends down to greet Kedama.

“Well...maybe I love him more than I love you…” Mafuyu teases as he slips off his shoes and walks to his room.

“Hey!” Yuki throws his bag down and quickly takes off his shoes as well. “Fuyu? Mafuyu! You don’t mean that right?”

“Hehehe..” Mafuyu runs to his bed.

“Mafuyuuu!” Yuki runs after him and eventually corners him.

“There is no escape now, Fuyu.”

“Yeah? Don’t be so confident if you haven’t one yet, Snow.”

“Stop!" Yuki whines. “I don’t wanna be called Snow..It’s not cute like ‘Fuyu’ Is..”

“Surrender. Then maybe we can come to an agreement.”

“No! Never!” Yuki jumps forward to grab Mafuyu in his arms. “Got ya!”

Yuki falls onto the bed, Mafuyu still tight in his arms. The two laugh together while Kedama runs in the room to see what’s going on.

“Of course I love you more than Kedama, Yuki.” Mafuyu pokes Yuki’s side.

“Okay...just wanted to make sure.” Yuki pushes Mafuyu away slightly to kiss his forehead. “I love you alot, you know.”

“I love you too, you idiot.” Yuki playfully pouts as Mafuyu giggles softly, before resting his head on Yuki’s chest. His heartbeat was steady and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that 'Yuki' translates to something along the lines of 'Snow' so that is why Mafuyu calls Yuki 'Snow'. I hope that makes sense.


End file.
